Sang Putri dan Si Telik Sandi
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Keduanya pembohong, keduanya tak punya kesempatan untuk kembali. Namun si telik sandi tahu dia harus menjaga "Putri" nya tetap hidup. Drabbles tentang RenzouXIzumo. Side story Iluminati Arc. Mind to RnR?


_**Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Presents….**_

 _ **SANG PUTRI DAN SI TELIK SANDI**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Katou Kazue**_

 _ **Tema : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Pair : Shima Renzo x Kamiki Izumo**_

 _ **Warnings :**_ _ **Renzou's second person POV, SPOILER ALERT (BAGI YANG BELUM BACA MANGANYA),**_ _ **typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan)**_ _ **,**_ _ **DLL**_

 _ **Note! :**_ _ **semua dari**_ _ **orang keduanya Renzou POV**_ _ **, inget,**_ _ **bukan**_ _ **Renzou POV**_

 _ **But still,**_

 _ **I hope you like it**_

 _ **Have a nice reading! \\(^_^)/**_

* * *

PLUK!

Agenda itu terbuka dan menghamburlah kertas-kertas yang tadinya terselip di dalamnya. Kau dengan mata ikan mati mu menangkap selembar foto. Dan sebelum Maria mencegahmu melakukan hal itu, kau sudah menggenggam dan menatap selembar foto itu dengan Tiga orang berwajah identik, satu wanita dewasa, dua anak-anak. Ketiganya berambut senada langit cerah di malam hari, dengan mata sewarna wine, alis yang hanya berkumpul di pangkal.

"Keluarga kakak?"

Kau dengan polosnya mengatakan itu pada orang yang baru kau temui.

"A-ah, bukan. Hanya orang-orang yang harus kulindungi. Begitulah." Ujar Maria Yoshida seraya meraih dan merapikan agendanya kembali.

"Oh. Boleh kupinjam sebentar?"

Yoshida mengangguk. Kau kembali meneliti wajah-wajah yang ada di dalam foto itu. Atensimu tertambat pada sosok di tengah yang kira-kira sebaya denganmu.

'Dia… manis.'

"Nah, Shima-kun. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama beberapa waktu—"

"Aaah…. silahkan memperhatikanku selama kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan."

Yoshida terperangah dengan apa yang kau katakan.

"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama, Shima—"

"Panggil saja Renzou." Katamu enteng sambil memainkan sendok parfait mu.

Kau, Shima Renzou yang dengan mudahnya mau memenuhi ajakan seorang hanya karna ia cantik.

"Baiklah, Renzou-kun. Kami masih ingin merekrutmu. Dan setelah kami amati, kau punya kualitas sebagai anggota kami."

Kau hanya bisa memberikan senyum konyolmu sebgai jawabannya. Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan helaan napas menyerah milik Yoshida.

"Dia manis. Apa kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Hem? Siapa?"

"Gadis dalam foto yang kau miliki."

"Oh. Jika kau bergabung mungkin kau bisa menemuinya. Sebentar lagi, mungkin."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Renzou-kun, boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu jika kau bergabung dengan kami?"

Dan tanpa mengerti seserius apa pembicaraan ini, kau mengangguk. "Apapun untuk perempuan cantik seperti kakak."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ini."

Tudou menyodorkan sebuah map padamu. Kau meraihnya dan membukanya. Data tentang seorang anak perempuan. Kau terbelalak. Kau mengenali wajah serius itu.

"Mi-misi apa yang bisa kulakukan, Tudou-san?" kau dengan canggungnya

"Awasi pergerakkannya dan amati perubahan yang ada padanya. Data itu akan membantu pekerjaanmu. Dia objek penting disini. Objek penting." Kau meringis mendengar betapa paman-paman paruh baya ini menyebut anak itu bukan sebagai manusia.

'Ah, akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu, tuan putri.'

"Lakukan dengan benar, ini misi pertama mu bukan?"

Kau menyeringai, "Ma~ Aku tak bisa mengelak juga, kan? Akan kulakukan yang terbaik."

Kebohongan kecil lain, huh?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BLAM!

Loker beri disamping mu menutup. Sehingga pemiliknya dapat melihat betapa lokermu yang terbuka lebar dipenuhi dengan foto-foto milik gadis berambut _dark purple_ panjang itu. Dimulai dari seorang gadis beranjak remaja yang menggunakan seragam sailornya di hari pertama ia belajar di bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga foto gadis yang sama sedang bersiap meluncur dari papan loncat kolam renang sekolah.

"Wah, Shima-kun… kau benar-benar penguntit sejati ya?" ujar Kaminari

"Ah, Kaminari-san. Tak sehebat obsesimu pada Aoi S*ra." Balas mu dengan seringai andalan mu.

"Oi! Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam ungkapan aneh mu." Cetus Kaminari dengan wajah kesal setengah tertawa.

Kau hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi nya. 2 tahun sudah kau mengikuti gadis itu. Segala gerak-geriknya kaupun tahu. Semua info tentangnya sudah kau ingat di luar kepala, baik yang kau dapat dari map data yang diberikan Tudou ataupun yang kau dapatkan sendiri dengan mencari tahu.

BLAM! Kau ikut menutup loker mu setelah mengambil seragam iluminatimu dari sana.

"Kaminari-san, kau masih mengurusi eksperimen Gedou mengenai wanita rubah dari kuil Inari itu, 'kan?" kau bertanya selagi mengenakan seragammu.

Kaminari tertegun sejenak mendengar petanyaanmu. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek sambil mengancingkan manset seragamnya sendiri.

"Hah… aku mengucapkan terima kasih jika kau masih menjaganya tetap hidup, Kaminari-san."

Kaminari hanya meringis miris mendengar pertayaan mu.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan mu jika wanita itu mati dan membuatmu kelabakan menahan diri jika gadis itu sedih."

Ya, ketakutanmu adalah melihat Sang Putri menangis tersedu mendengar kematian ibunya. Ah, tidak hanya itu. Kau tahu kematian ibunya berarti takdir mengerikan bagi gadis itu juga segera datang.

"Aw… terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Kaminari-san. Akan kupinjamkan majalahku lain kali sebagai gantinya. Aoi S*ra ada di Cover Yang terbaru loh!" ujarmu ceria.

Lagi-lagi kau menutupi kegelisahanmu dengan seringai bodoh mu.

Kaminari hanya memukul kepala mu singkat lalu berjalan ke ruang pintu gaib menuju markas Kyoto. Sedangkan kau berjalan berlawanan menuju pintu lain menuju Tokyo. Ironisnya, kalian sama-sama berjalan mengemban tugas dimana menjaga ibu-anak satu-sama lain agar tetap hidup adalah sebuah rahasia yang tak terkatakan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misi tak terlelakkan itu datang. Kau harus membawanya ke markas Kyoto.

Namun, melihatnya terlihat begitu manis menggunakan pakaian pelayan itu pagi ini membuatmu kalut.

'Apa aku akan tega menyentuhnya dan membawanya ke sana? Heh, ternyata akhirnya aku benar-benar menjadi penjahat.'

Kau hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati seraya mengerlingkan mata bak ikan matimu itu pada gadis beralis pendek yang sedang melayani tamu dengan wajah memerah dan kegugupan luarbiasa.

Dan dalam hati, kau juga ikut mengutuki setiap pria yang memandangnya sambil merona. Namun tak lama berhenti, mengingat kau tak punya hak untuk berpikir begitu. Menyisakan kau sendirian bergelut dengan pikiranmu.

Kau bahkan masih bimbang saat kegelapan memenuhi kepalamu begitu naik ke heli yang akan membawa kalian ke tempat terkutuk itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melihat nya tak sadarkan diri membuatmu sadar betapa ia tak lebih hanya seorang gadis yang terpisah dari ibu dan adiknya. Orang terlihat begitu keras dan tegar tak pernah begitu serapuh ini. Menimbulkan getaran aneh yang bermuruh dalam dadamu. Getaran yang semakin kuat walau selama ini selalu kau sangkal.

Mengingat dirimu yang juga baru saja sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, kau menyeringai tipis.

Merasa impas tak sadarkan diri setelah membuat seorang gadis pingsan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kenapa?"

Harus kau sadari bahwa teramat sakit melihat tatapan itu dari matanya. Tatapan seseorang yang dikhianati.

"Aku benci semua nya. Bon, Koneko-san,"

Bohong

"Keluargaku, Myoda, Semuanya terlalu merepotkan"

Bohong

"Aku berpikir untuk membuang semua."

Kau merasakan seseorang berbicara dengan suaramu. Nada kosong yang menggaung tak berarti. Kepalsuan yang berbalut tipuan yang lebih orang lain percaya ketimbang ucapanmu saat kau bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi kau tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kau bebohong pada dirimu sendiri. Dan sayangnya kau lebih suka ditipu dirimu sendiri.

PLAKK!

Tamparan telak itu mengenaimu. Tamparan dan mata bak rubah terluka itu begitu dingin.

"Mereka yang dicurangi adalah orang bodoh, aku tahu itu. Tapi…. Aku memikirkan kalian sebagai teman, PENGHIANAT!"

Kau terhenyak, kehilangan trans sementara.

Namun dengan cepat kau menguasai diri.

"Haah… kau marah ya?"

Kau dekatkan wajah bertopeng itu kepada Sang Putri.

"Tidak kusangka, Kupikir kau dan aku sama saja."

Ia hanya bisa menatapmu.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ini," kau keluarkan benda yang sedari tadi terasa begitu berat di kantong mu.

"Kutemukan di dalam seragam maid Izumo tadi. Ini jimat keberuntungan ya?"

Kau letakkan dalam telapak tangan nya yang bergetar.

"Dah."

Dan begitu kau keluar dan menutup pintu, kau tak langsung pergi

"Aaah, sakit." Gumam mu sambil menyentuh pipi mu yang masih panas akibat tamparan Izumo tadi. Namun rasa sakit yang lebih membekas tertinggal jauh didalam dirimu sendiri. Kau tak bisa memungkiri kau merasa begitu kotor setelah apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

" _PENGHIANAT!"_

Kau hanya biasa tertegun menyadari bahwa Sang Putri pun akhirnya menganggap mu demikian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kau sidah bersiap menghunuskan tongkatmu ke arahnya, walaupun sebenarnya kau tak ingin melakukannya. Apa boleh buat. Organisasi tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya, ya, menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang sinting ini.

"Yaah! Seperti itu itu akan lebih nyaman bagi bahan eksperimen sepertimu." Rasanya kau ingin menampar mulut kurang ajarmu sendiri kan.

Mata ikan mati mu bertemu dengan iris wine nya yang lerbelalak ketakutan. Sentakan halus di perutmu seakan membuatmu berhenti sejenak.

Tanpa peduli teriakan roh rubahnya, dengan gerakan halus, tubuhmu lebih patuh pada organisasi sialanmu. Dan sekali lagi kau ucapkan mantra api hitam terkutukmu. Dan membunuh salah satu roh rubah miliknya.

Kau tahu jeritannya akan membuatmu terkoyak. Tapi yang bisa kau lakukan hanya lah menatap wajah tersiksanya dan melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi.

'Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri.' Batinmu saat menusuk roh rubah kedua.

Kau masih melihatnya terdiam.

"Aku... aku menganggap … Mereka.. seperti… keluargaku.." dia bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Ujarmu tenang. Kau benci betapa ia terlihat rapuh dank au tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melindunginya saat ini.

Kau tahu kau tak perlu memperlalukan roh-roh pengikut gadis itu seperti itu tapi kau hanya ingin gadis itu tak menderita terlalu lama, seperti apa yang akan rekan-rekanmu akan lakukan pada gadis itu. Dan apa balasan yang kau dapatkan? Kau hanya tersenyum bodoh saat pingsan begitu paham apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ia menari begitu indahnya dengan balutan pakaian gadis kuil itu. Andai saja si zombie rasaksa itu tidak menyibukkan mu, kau pasti ikut terbuai dalam tariannya. Kembali pada si Zomie rasaksa yang tadinya bekerja sama dnegan mu melawan si bocah satan, zombie tak berotak itu mulai sadar kau tak sepenuhnya berpihak padanya.

"MA.. Makaaaan"

"Diam kau mulut jelek." Ujarmu sambil mengarahkan tongkat berbalut api hitam mu padanya. "Cepatlah mati, aku ada kencan dengan gadis kuil cantik di sana."

Nyatanya kau tak kan pernah mendapat kesempatan itu lagi.

Karena, yah. Dia sudah benci setengah mati padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada dua partner roh rubahnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aku mempercayainya… Na-namun tetap saja dia pecundang. Pe-cun-dang!" ujar Izumo di depan semua anggota kelas true Cross ordernya.

Dan walau di tengah cengkraman maut, kau sempat tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan dengan tak peduli, dan walaupun tak berhak, kau merasa senang karena perkataan gadis itu.

Tapi, tanpa mengerti alasannya, kau, Si Pembohong, Si Telik Sandi, merasa hatimu menghangat karenanya.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca sampai disini…**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic dari fandom AnE. Dan sepertinya ane memilih pair yang tak populer disini. Ehehehehe. Apa lagi pake sudut pandang yang nggak umum di kalangan reader #DIHAJAR_READER #PLAK!**

 **Kenapa ane ambil judul ini? Ya karena tertarik ajah! #DIHAJAR_READER_Part 2 #PLAK! BUAGH!**

 **Biarin dah, pokoknya udah kesampaian nulis tentang mereka setelah geregetan baca Iluminati ini arc itu masih jadi Favorit ane kalau berhubungan sama IzumoXShima. Dan bagi ayng nggak tahu apa itu telik sandi, itu adalah sebutan mata-mata di jaman kerajaan-kerajaan duluuuu.**

 **Oke minna, jika berkenan mohon berikan review, akan ane balas jika ane bisa, mau di flame pun silahkan. Gapapa deh… pokkonya tinggalin jejak, oke?**

 **Sampai ketemu di lain story/fandom/chap lainnya,**

 **E. Weasley**

— **29 Des 2017, 21.37**


End file.
